The invention concerns a fastening for a windshield wiper system.
The fastening of windshield wiper systems, in particular for motor vehicles, to the vehicle body by means of a screw connection using using vibration-damping elements is known. The windshield wiper systems are generally supplied to the automobile manufacturer as preassembled assemblies for installation in the motor vehicle. The preassembled assembly comprises a sheet bar outfitted with an appropriate mounting lug on each of its ends, and a drive motor that is interconnected with the wiper shafts supported on the sheet bar via a coupling linkage. The drive motor itself is also secured to the sheet bar and is outfitted with a mounting lug for fastening the windshield wiper system to the vehicle body. The fastening of the windshield wiper system is screwed to the vehicle body via the mounting lugs arranged on the windshield wiper system. To improve assembly of the windshield wiper system, either the nuts or the screws are welded onto the body of the vehicle. Vibration-damping elements such as damping rubbers or the like are arranged between the vehicle body and the fastening points of the windshield wiper system to dampen or prevent the transmission of vibrations. The mounting lugs are arranged on the preassembled windshield wiper system in such a fashion that they form a relatively large triangle in order to increase the stiffness of the system. The disadvantage of the known type of fastening of windshield wiper systems to the vehicle body, on the one hand, is the relatively great amount of manual effort required to install the windshield wiper system on the vehicle body and, on the other hand, the large material expenditure required for this purpose in the form of nuts, screws, washers, damping rubbers and the like. Additionally, assembly requires that clearance be available for the screwdrivers. Furthermore, there is a risk of an undesired separation or detachment of the screw connection resulting from the vibrations occurring during driving. A detachment of the screw connection unavoidably results in impaired performance of the windshield wiper system.